


Прощение

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htmДругие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm





	

По правую руку, по левую руку отдаляются берега,  
вода реки наливается небом, стальными нитями и свинцом.  
Если достаточно долго ждать - на дне увидишь лицо врага,  
но если враг терпеливей воды - то он увидит твое лицо.  
Мой враг терпелив, он менял годами одежды, маски и имена,  
лелеял ненависть и проклятье в руках, как выжданных дочерей.  
Ловил меня путами старых клятв, где билась сердцем моя вина.  
В тюрьме, сложенной из старых обид - нет засовов. И нет дверей. 

Я уже машинально, по старой привычке склоняюсь к реке испить  
прошлого вязь - отзывается болью в затылке и под ребром.  
И словно бы это являлось возможным - свершенное искупить,  
я вновь на свой лад и свое усмотренье пытаюсь творить добро,  
Согласно заветам и рыцарской чести. Но рвется тугая нить.  
Отступник, предатель, так сказано в песне, и песни не изменить. 

Я вновь принимаю родное обличье, покорен твоим словам,  
Владыка и Мастер, но если б ты видел, как мне тяжело дышать...  
Согласно приказу - я весь в твоей власти, и плоть моя, и душа,  
И та небольшая частичка надежды, что чудом еще жива. 

Мой Мастер. Ты пестовал ярость и горечь в ладонях, как близнецов,  
Мой дух во грехах, совершенных и мнимых, в холодной ночи виня.  
Но если и ты терпеливей воды - то увидишь мое лицо.  
Я в холодное небо взираю со дна, чтобы ты мог простить меня.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
